


Ты можешь быть кем захочешь

by Darety



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 06:22:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14129979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darety/pseuds/Darety
Summary: Родимус несовершенен, но никогда не признается в этом. Ему не нужна медитация, чтобы очистить разум. Дрифт завидует ему… немного.





	Ты можешь быть кем захочешь

**Author's Note:**

> Для Рин. :)

– …ты можешь быть кем хочешь со мной, – говорит Родимус, простирая руки в стороны, и сразу ясно, что он говорит о себе. 

Он всегда говорит о себе, но этим он и подкупает. Ему невозможно не улыбнуться в ответ. 

– Я уже – тот, кем хочу быть, – отвечает он. 

– Ха, ты всю жизнь хотел путешествовать на собственном корабле, с собственной командой, а? – смеется Родимус. Он никогда не шепчет, даже во время самых интимных бесед, а его возмутительная откровенность завораживает. 

Он мог бы ранить этими словами, он ведь задевает за больное… Когда Дрифт грызся за власть среди десептиконов, когда пытался свергнуть Турмоила, разве не о чем-то подобном он мечтал? Свой корабль. Своя команда. Любой ценой. Но в том-то и дело, что Родимус не хотел его обидеть. Он просто сказал то, что пришло в голову. Как всегда. 

– Мы делаем что-то великое. Я – часть этого. Вот о чем… 

Родимус перехватывает его кисти, слегка заламывает вверх. Дрифт замолкает. 

– Здоровый эгоизм! – заявляет Родимус, скептически осматривая его фейсплейт. – Где он? Ты купил этот корабль, ты начал все это, и, видит Праймус, я бы назначил тебя первым помощником, но Магнус… статус, все дела… даже капитан тут бессилен, – он виновато улыбается, но так широко, что ясно: эта мысль посещает его на мгновение и тут же тает. О такой ерунде он согласен беспокоиться не дольше клика. 

– Мне не нужно особое место, – отпирается он, посмеиваясь. 

– Ну уж извини, у тебя оно все равно будет, – Родимус деловито хмурится. 

Это правда – у Праула есть условия. Кто-то должен будет следить за тюремной камерой, спрятанной под нижней палубой, за тем, чтобы покров тайны не поднялся, и это уж точно не Родимус. 

У Ультра Магнуса тоже полно условий. При всем уважении, а Дрифт искренне расположен к нему… он вообще не умеет расслабиться. А уж если бы он про Оверлорда услышал… 

– …потому что ближе тебя у меня никого нет, – завершает Родимус вдруг. 

Он любит преувеличивать. Произносить громкие фразы. У него не очень ловко получается, но Дрифт еще научит его вдохновляющим речам… есть повод потренироваться, им как раз нужно сделать рекламу. Хорошую рекламу. И подлатать корабль. И… 

Рядом с Родимусом сложно думать о чем-то, кроме него. Когда он так близко, у Дрифта есть только одно желание. 

– Это будет великое путешествие, – он перехватывает руку, сжимавшую его кисть, подтягивает к губам. – Невероятное. С невероятным капитаном. 

Он все устроил. Простой личный разговор превратился в крестовый поход… И Родимус до сих пор восторгается этим, отставив переживания в сторону. Он высокого мнения о себе, но все равно едва ли всерьез верил в воплощение мечты, когда вскользь проронил, что хотел бы улететь. Что взялся бы за организацию целой экспедиции, лишь бы не видеть, во что мир превратился теперь. Во что они превратились… Они с Дрифтом лежали в одной из полуразрушенных стен Аякона, привалившись друг к другу спинами, и Родимус сказал: «Хорошо было бы сейчас взять корабль и махнуть отсюда… куда угодно». 

Слов было достаточно. Остальное сложилось само. Карта в Матрице, легенда, становящаяся явью у них в ладонях… и корабль, купленный у нейтралов на все деньги, что у Дрифта были. 

– И с невероятным экипажем, – Родимус щелкает его по носу и тут же целует. Речь становится гулкой, отдается где-то внутри: – Не сомневайся в себе, Дрифт. Не обращай внимания на Магса, он зануда. Иди сюда… 

А кто сомневается? Уж точно не Дрифт. Он знает, что просто так ничего не случается, что цепь событий определена силами, которые никому из них даже не вообразить, и что он нашел свое новое место в мире. А заодно и Родимусу напомнил, кем тот должен быть… Ведь в нем горит пламя, которое преступно ограничивать. 

Дрифту не понадобилось ни в чем долго его убеждать – Родимус не позволяет скепсиса в том, что касается его талантов. 

Да, Родимус несовершенен, но никогда не признается в этом. Ему не нужна медитация, чтобы очистить разум. Дрифт завидует ему… немного. 

Но Родимус глубже, чем кажется. Чем нарочно старается казаться. У всех есть двойное, тройное дно, у каждого меха, прошедшего войну. Родимус раним, Дрифт видел это: Родимус боится своих ошибок и ненавидит конкуренцию, он горяч и, вспылив, может наворотить дел, и он никогда не признается, насколько его ранит недоверие, он притворяется неуязвимым… но ему важно быть искренним с кем-то. Он выбрал Дрифта. 

Поэтому он постоянно предлагает Дрифту раскрыться. Расслабиться. «Не стесняйся, со мной тебе незачем притворяться». Он думает, там, в искре, Дрифт до сих пор – Дэдлок, и ищет жестокости. Или – растерянный мех, потерявший наставника и выбравший одиночество. Или – ищущий смерти изгой. Он думает, иногда Дрифту нужно выпустить на свободу что-то, скрытое глубоко внутри… Он судит по себе, и не в чем его винить. Все так делают. 

Но Дрифт – тот, кем он хочет быть. Добиться этого было непросто. 

  


***

– Дрифт, зайди ко мне на два слова. 

– Это срочно, Магнус? Я тороплюсь… – он спешно принимает деловой вид. 

– Два слова, – почти угрожающе повторяет пристав Тайреста. Он не понимает, когда ему перечат. Все его запросы и претензии всегда гиперобоснованны, с чего кому-то возражать? 

Дрифт проходит за ним. Они ступают по палубе, слегка дрожащей от прогрева двигателей. Персептор вовсю работает. Здорово, что он согласился полететь… Кабинет Ультра Магнуса уже заполнен датападами, структурированными по датам и типам отчетов. Он тоже загорелся путешествием, хотя в это сложно поверить. Однако новый мир не нравится ему так же, как Родимусу. Каждый, кто улетает, не видит для себя места в хаосе неопределенности. 

– Я изучил документы на корабль. Ты заключил сделку с нейтралами и заплатил наличными, – едва дверь захлопывается, гудит Магнус. – Откуда у тебя такая сумма? 

Вопрос в лоб. Тяжеловато. Дрифт покачивается и небрежно разводит руками: 

– Старые накопления. 

– До войны у тебя не было собственности. Автоботы не выплачивают жалованье. 

Это верно. Жалование убивало идею сражения ради свободы, справедливого мира… будущего. Да и куда денешь шаниксы, кредиты, уники, когда города стерты бомбами? 

И вот будущее воплотилось, полное беспорядка и грязи. Побежденные, десептиконы забились в щели, прочипованные, словно рабы. Магнус был среди тех, кто настаивал на том, что строгость необходима. Что старые военные преступления прощать нельзя. 

Но при этом он понимает, что это неправильно. Поэтому бежит вместе с Родимусом. Ему неуютно, некомфортно на Кибертроне. 

– Накопления, – повторил Дрифт. – Я был не только бедным наркоманом и автоботом, Ультра Магнус, – вести этот разговор неловко. Хочется поскорее улизнуть. – Меня зовет Родимус, – он машет комлинком. 

– Эти шаниксы залиты энергоном, верно? – Магнус необычайно поэтичен. И суров. Дрифту не страшно, что он так возвышается над ним, но он предпочел бы не продолжать беседу. – Грязные деньги. 

– Если бы «Потаенный свет» был моей собственностью, ты бы его конфисковал, я понял, – говорит он нарочито насмешливо, а после меняет тон – это всегда производит хороший эффект: – Но это наш общий корабль. Он сам нас нашел, и это невероятное везение… 

Ультра Магнуса сложно столкнуть с трассы – он и в переговорах тоже тяжеловес. Вдохновляющие речи не очень-то влияют на него. 

– Ты встречался со Свиндлом. Пропал один из шаттлов с поставками для «Дебриса». Ты не можешь прикрывать все свои грязные уловки религиозными откровениями! – Магнус взмахивает рукой. Дрифт знает – он никогда не ударит, даже во время допроса. 

Но еще он никогда не доверится бывшему десептикону. Как тут не поддеть? 

– Если я заплатил за «Потаенный свет» деньгами, полученными нечестным путем, ты с нами не полетишь? 

Магнус запинается. Да, удар подлый, ничего не скажешь. Дрифту даже немного стыдно, он вовсе не собирался портить отношения с первым помощником… кажется, Родимус дурно влияет на него. Он-то может позволить себе сморозить что угодно, и все – всегда – проглатывают. 

– Я… я лечу в любом случае. Но я не спущу с тебя оптику, Дрифт. Я запрошу расшифровку всех переговоров с «Дебриса», и до отправления у меня еще есть время отыскать Свиндла… 

По мнению Магнуса, правильно забыть про деньги, накопленные за время службы в десептиконской армии. Как будто ничего не было. Это не приятные воспоминания, Дрифт причинил немало боли тогда, незаслуженной боли, и он верит в кармическую расплату, которая еще не настигла его в полной мере. Он готов принять многое… но все же его ошибки должны послужить чему-то хорошему! Жаль, что для Ультра Магнуса важнее кристальная чистота документов. 

– Я был убийцей, Магнус, – перебивает он. – Я грабил, когда подворачивался шанс. Я не забываю и не отрицаю это. Я изменился – и считаю, что всем нам нужен шанс… начать новую жизнь в этом путешествии. Ты вправе мне не доверять, но я надеюсь, ты изменишь свое мнение… Знаешь, тебе полезно будет научиться расслабляться. Я принесу тебе что-нибудь почитать, я тут собрал неплохую библиотечку спектралистских духовных поэм… 

У Ультра Магнуса куда более подвижная мимика, чем он сам думает. Вот сейчас он потерял дар речи и практически парализован резкой сменой тона, темы, а также снисходительными рекомендациями. Отлично! Дрифт выскальзывает за дверь и бросает короткое сообщение Свиндлу: «Заляг на дно, или пристав Тайреста раскатает нас обоих в одну лепешку». 

  


***

Каждый километр этого корабля запятнан энергоном. Ультра Магнус прав. Дрифт не помнит всех убийств, это просто невозможно, но некоторые порой возникают в памяти, как яркие, кислотно-розовые вспышки. Он был Дэдлоком… 

Он до сих пор помнит, каково это – быть Дэдлоком. 

Когда охотишься за чужим криком – только ради крика. Чужой страх – еще один вид топлива. Отдача, ощущаемая сервоприводами при каждом выстреле, наслаждением прокатывается по корпусу. Освобожденный от уз морали, он наконец-то делает то, чего требует искра. Убивает. Наслаждается. Берет то, что добыто в бою, и хочет большего. Всегда – большего. 

Ведь Дэдлок помнит, каково быть Дрифтом. 

Колония нейтралов в астероидном поле. Они даже не пытаются спрятать ценности, они бегут, бросая все, потому что самое ценное – это жизнь. Но их актив ничего не стоит для Дэдлока и его банды. Разве что – воздух греется внутри, когда он прицельно стреляет по турбинам джета, припадающего на левое крыло. Залп, другой, третий – и джет кренится так сильно, что задевает скалу. Взрыв слишком далеко, чтобы можно было расслышать за ним крик. 

Еще один пикирует на него сзади, винт в размашистом зеленом крыле снимает стружку со шлема. Дэдлок улыбается, разворачиваясь в падении и открывая огонь. Кто-то тут еще имеет смелость побороться? 

«Я что, дружка твоего поджарил?» – кричит он, пока пули разрывают обшивку летуна. Нейтрал не умеет ни уклоняться, ни прикрывать важные детали, ха, да поэтому они все и сбежали! Жили на Кибертроне на всем готовом – а когда пришло время выбрать сторону, взяться за оружие, схватили то, что досталось им просто так, наворовали кораблей и попрятались в дырах вроде этой. 

Один из выстрелов запускает триггер трансформации. Летун как раз пытался выйти в пике – а вместо этого, размахивая руками и ногами, врезается головой в камень. Дэдлок приближается, тыльной стороной кисти потирая саднящий шлем. Пистолет в его руке – теплый от частой стрельбы. Пинает нейтрала, переворачивает на спину и заглядывает в почти стесанную лицевую пластину – одна линза вылетела, но оптосенсор сохранился, а другая пробита камнем. Он толкает ствол в отверстие. 

«Что вам надо от нас?» – хрипит вокалайзер жертвы. 

Дэдлок пожимает плечами и тянет руку назад, насаженная на ствол голова поднимается следом. Бак нейтрала пробит, энергон хлюпает под ногой. 

«Даже не знаю, – ухмыляется он. – А есть, что предложить?» 

Он видит вспышку удивления в единственном оптосенсоре. Смешную и жалкую надежду на то, что безумцев с лиловыми инсигниями можно отвадить от убежища подачками… Дэдлок не торопится развеивать его надежду, он лишь взводит курок. 

«В банке на Трое Маджор… не стреляй, – моргает истерически оптосенсор. А когда летун пытался срезать ему башку, он так не трясся! Презрение наполняет Дэдлока – на вкус как плохой энергон. – Мой идентификатор… пожалуйста…» 

«Цивилизованная» галактика ненавидит кибертронцев. Но трусливым беглецам пришлось влиться в межгалактическое сообщество; они искали способы спрятаться от войны, и бизнес оказался таким способом. 

«Идентификатор, говоришь? – перебивает Дэдлок. – Хорошо. Захвачу его». 

Значит, стрелять лучше не в башку. 

«Дэдлок, что ты застрял там?» – окликает его Ганслингер. 

«Видом любуюсь!» – огрызается он, стряхивает нейтрала со ствола и прожигает честплейт несколькими выстрелами в упор. Проводка гаснет быстро, так уж устроены мехи – долго не горят. И нужно несколько раз садануть по нейростволу ногой, чтобы передавить сегменты и оторвать голову. Подцепив ее за пустую орбиту, Дэдлок оборачивается – чтобы увидеть вспышки на ближайших астероидах и бросающую на них тень темную махину десептиконского корабля. 

Они закончили здесь. 

  


***

Дэдлок помнит, каково быть Дрифтом. Ему странны траты, хотя нравится кутеж, и все-таки сильнее всего в нем желание… копить. Отыграться за годы, когда не имел ничего. К счастью, шаниксы девать некуда, и с накоплениями проблем не возникает. Жадность, с которой он собирает деньги, ему сложно объяснить даже себе. Он немного стыдится ее – поэтому никому в команде не позволяет узнать о своем… хобби. О ячейке на Трое Маджор, заведенной на имя мертвого нейтрала. 

Все ведь думают, что он так безумно сражается потому, что его искру ничего не сковывает… 

Но что-то живет в ней. Черное, грызущее, старое – прошлое, которое он ненавидит. Прошлое, в котором он выпрашивал выдохшийся энергон как милостыню и готов был на что угодно ради нейроусилителя и пары часов забытья, полного изнашивающих, но таких блаженных помех. 

Он презирает Дрифта. Он имеет все сейчас, все что захочет – разве что, пожалуй, над ним все еще кто-то стоит. Мегатрон высоко ценит его – но Турмоил затыкает холодно и решительно, не считается с ним, хотя и держит первым помощником… словно в насмешку. 

Эта команда должна принадлежать ему. Как и корабль – он заслужил капитанство, разве нет? Почему нет? 

Дэдлоку трудно дается планирование. Ему не нравится загадывать наперед, он заявляет свои права, потому что верит в свою неуязвимость, и снова и снова Турмоил ставит его на колени. После очередной неудачи до Дэдлока доходит, что команду можно подкупить… ему нужны сторонники. Ни один из этих мехов его не стоит, но пока они на стороне Турмоила, он не сможет взять свое. А он больше не может смиряться с ущемлением, смиряться с Дрифтом внутри, который удовлетворялся малым и радовался глотку энергона и теплоте одного меха рядом… ему нужно все. 

Он пытается. Он не силен в подкупах и шантажах, но он пытается. Он – первый помощник, и у него достаточно власти, чтобы выгонять с корабля слишком упрямых десептиконов и приглашать тех, кто падок на обещания. Дэдлок не знает даже, собирается ли держать слово… но ему и не приходится. Всех, кого он подбирал так старательно, Турмоил выкашивает на очередном задании. Не лично, нет, но все они умирают – Турмоил умеет… умеет сделать его жизнь невыносимой, даже не поднимая пушку! Дэдлок врывается на мостик с обвинениями: чем не повод пошатнуть власть Турмоила? Он отправил на самоубийственное задание часть команды – и визором не мигнул. 

Он видит Ганслингера рядом с Турмоилом – Ганслингера, которого он выставил с корабля, потому что тот слишком часто апеллировал к приказам капитана, когда у Дэдлока было другое мнение. 

В следующий раз он просто прострелит эту лиловую башку. 

«Из тебя паршивый коммерсант, – говорит Турмоил спокойно, пока гнев прожигает камеру искры Дэдлока насквозь и течет по проводам вместо тока. – Попробуй другой способ». 

Он пробует. Его терпению пришел конец, он поднимает бунт – и больше у него нет никакой команды. 

  


***

Родимуса ничего не смущает в его прошлом. Он находит захватывающими все эти перемены, и, кажется, при этом он – единственный, кому на них налить. Ему интересны какие-то… фрагменты. Он – не как Рэтчет, который помнит Дрифта глупым пациентом из Дэд Энда, губящим свою жизнь впустую. Он – не как Ультра Магнус, который до сих пор видит лиловую инсигнию там, где сейчас горит алая, и считает Дрифта бунтарем и ненадежным элементом. Он даже не Винг, который нашел в Дрифте меха, нуждающегося в том, чтобы ему указали верную дорогу, и посвятил себя его исправлению. Дрифт невероятно ценит и дружбу с Рэтчетом, и память о Винге, и хватку Ультра Магнуса, без которой порядка бы вовсе не существовало, но… Родимусу хочется увидеть сразу все жизни, которые Дрифту пришлось прожить, во всем многообразии, и он не строит теорий. 

Он расспрашивает – и тут же забывает, о чем ему рассказали. Дрифту не жалко. 

И Родимус – только Родимус – вообще обошелся без оценок, когда Дрифт окончательно погрузился в спектрализм. Дрифт не услышал от него ни циничных замечаний, ни скептических шуточек, только пару дурацких вопросов, за которыми стояло любопытство, и только. Родимус был любопытен – но не осуждал ничего в нем. 

Рэтчет, Персептор, фраг, да все отнеслись к духовному откровению Дрифта или как к придури, или… с легким раздражением. Да, пожалуй, раздражение Дрифт чувствовал извне чаще всего. Он мог узнать все его оттенки. Ему все равно было, как на него смотрят, что думают, в конце концов, он не собирался навязывать другим мироощущение, которое помогло ему смириться со всем, что случилось в конце войны. Но Родимус… он настолько уверен в себе, что готов дать полную свободу другим. Полную. 

«Ты можешь быть кем захочешь рядом со мной». 

Поэтому он – капитан, за которым Дрифт готов идти куда угодно и рисковать чем угодно. 

  


***

Нет никакого способа забрать деньги с Трои Маджор, когда ты на Кибертроне, разрушенном битвой с Гальватроном, Прайм и Мегатрон канули в бездну, нейтралы толпятся на орбите, и временно исполняющий обязанности лидера – лидера целой планеты, не фракции – Бамблби в панике закрывает вылеты. 

Он, возможно, боится, что десептиконы решат бежать. Перегруппироваться, атаковать еле пришедших в себя противников… едва ли у кого-то есть силы продолжать войну. Даже не желание – хотя бы силы. Но Бамблби параноик, с этим не поспоришь. 

Родимус – не единственный, кто не знает, куда себя деть теперь. Дрифту хочется подарить ему смысл, поскольку это прекрасно – осознавать, что ты занят именно тем, что тебе предназначено. Он наконец-то разобрался в себе, наконец-то примирил всех Дрифтов и Дэдлоков, которые жили в нем, как будто почти случившееся самоубийство помогло сплавить воедино его собственную распавшуюся личность. Он на все готов, чтобы Родимус не лежал, будто потеряв энергию, и не пялился бессмысленно в небо, пылающее огнями кораблей. Чужих кораблей. 

Еще с войны Дрифт знает, что нейтралы решают вопросы только деньгами. Под шлемом, у самого мозгового модуля, Дрифт носит деталь – ключ к освобождению, к звездным вратам… 

Поэтому он назначает встречу со Свиндлом. 

– Троя Маджор, – повторяет тот задумчиво, кося лиловыми оптиками на рекера с автоботской инсигнией, положившего руки на рукояти мечей. Вот кого он видит перед собой. Чрезвычайно опасного вражеского оперативника. – Да, у меня есть там контакт в Воющем городе. 

– Надежный? 

– Верю, как себе, – ослепительно улыбается Свиндл. 

– Нужно доставить кое-что оттуда на Кибертрон. 

Дрифт немного нервничает. Свиндл – обманщик. Но еще Свиндл – делец, не упускающий выгоды. Положение десептиконов на Кибертроне таково, что честная сделка с Дрифтом может вознести Свиндла на недоступные для товарищей вершины. 

– Не томи, рассказывай. А я подумаю, за какую плату готов тебе помочь. 

– В банке «Траст Маджор» есть ячейка на имя Скайсплита. Я хочу получить контейнер… невскрытым. 

В контейнере – целое состояние… Дрифт уже сверился с ценами. Нейтралы не готовы продавать свои корабли, они еще даже не уверены, что хотят остаться на Кибертроне, но пару предложений Дрифт отыскал, и ему должно хватить если не на один, то на второй. Двое хиролингвистов готовы переписать на него идеальный корабль для дальних экспедиций. Не боевой, у нейтралов не найдешь военных крейсеров, и довольно старый, но Дрифту он нравится. Он верит, что повод улететь найдется. Он абсолютно в этом уверен. 

Препятствие только в том, что на корабль нужны деньги. 

– Доставка – это одно, грабеж – совсем другое, – ворчит Свиндл, опасаясь потерять только наклюнувшуюся сделку. – Ты себе представляешь, какая система безопасности там? Я что, Менэйсора должен для тебя собрать? 

– У меня есть ключ от ячейки, – перебивает Дрифт. – На орбите наверняка сидит пара твоих подельников, которым несложно отлучиться. 

Хотя бы нейтралам Бамблби границы не закрыл. Да и какими силами их удержишь? Дрифт бы и сам попробовал улизнуть, но знает, что Бамблби упрям, и нарушать закон – плохая идея. Праул его поддерживает, так что – вдвойне плохая. Если чему Дрифта и научила служба у Турмоила – строить козни за чьими-то спинами нужно очень тихо. К тому же, пока он мотается на Трою Маджор, кто знает, что случится с Кибертроном? 

– Без проблем, – бодро отзывается Свиндл. – Доставлю в лучшем виде тебе эту твою… что ты сказал, тебе нужно? 

– Контейнер, – улыбается Дрифт и чуть склоняется, не убирая руки с мечей. – Обсудим цену. 

– Эй, это моя фраза! – Свиндла так легко с толку не сбить. – Мне тоже нужно переправить кое-что… поможешь мне – и получишь свой драгоценный контейнер. 

– Позволь поправить. Получу контейнер – и можешь на меня рассчитывать. Что за груз ты не можешь протащить сам? – с нарастающим сомнением спрашивает Дрифт. 

– Слушай, мне казалось, очевидно, что наши деловые отношения не подразумевают искренности… 

Дрифт медленно убирает руку с эфеса и кладет Свиндлу на левое колесо. Тот ведет им, чтобы ладонь соскользнула, и, продолжая улыбаться, отстраняется. 

– Ты знаешь, что ценится больше всего… технологии, – поддается он. – У меня есть… хранилище на Кибертроне, но покупатели не могут пройти автоботский кордон, пока на внешнем рубеже висит «Дебрис»… 

Дрифт мрачнеет. Ему смутно понятно, какие покупатели никогда не пройдут на территории кибертронцев сами без риска втянуться в военный конфликт. 

– Черный блок? 

– Зачем же… – туманно отмахивается Свиндл. – «Дебрис» – единственная станция, на которую сейчас уходят шаттлы с Кибертрона. Сделка такая. Я доставляю твой драгоценный контейнер, а ты делаешь так, что следующая поставка теряется в космосе. Я возьму на себя погрузку… почти никаких рисков для тебя. 

Он хочет, чтобы Дрифт взломал военные коды, практически украл шаттл… да проще самому слетать на Трою Маджор! Он колеблется. 

Он думает о Родимусе. О корабле, который ждет, чтобы ему дали новое имя вместо сухой аббревиатуры U1. 

– Покажи мне свое хранилище, – он распрямляет спину. 

Ему нужно что-то на Свиндла, раз уж он собирается доверить ему все свои сбережения. Что-то, что помешает Свиндлу подставить его в последний момент. Тот будет кривиться, торговаться, увиливать, но в итоге смирится, потому что его бизнес вот-вот умрет, и Бамблби уже никогда не позволит ему возродиться. Он должен успеть как можно больше, пока есть еще автоботы, готовые протянуть ему руку. Даже если в этой руке в любой клик может оказаться меч. 

  


***

– Это… детали, – пораженно вентилирует Дрифт, оглядывая небольшой склад Свиндла. 

– Выглядит не очень, – соглашается тот немного заискивающим тоном. – Но их владельцы умерли, понимаешь. Я знаю, это не слишком высокоморально, но им уже не пригодятся апгрейды, и… на них есть покупатели. Все виды, считающие, что прогресс в киборгизации… 

– Замолчи. 

– …предпочитают изучать именно наши способы интеграции… 

– Замолчи! – повышает голос Дрифт. 

Свиндл взволнованно переминается с ноги на ногу. Он в отчаянии – раз рассказал автоботу о том, что собирается выслать с планеты целый банк донорских деталей, военных улучшений, запчастей… принадлежавших когда-то солдатам. Обоих знаков – Дрифт уверен в этом. Свиндл торгует вообще всем. 

Когда шаттл, груженый останками воинов обеих сторон, покинет Кибертрон, Дрифт свяжется с Роадбастером. Попросит – по старой дружбе, как товарищ товарища – «пропустить» одну поставку. Мол, у него посылка старым знакомым. Еще с тех времен, когда он уже отказался от лилового знака, но еще не принял алый. Роадбастер точно поможет ему, он не из тех, кто подозревает худшее, а Дрифт знает, что умеет быть убедительным. Если кто-то удаленно сменит координаты с «Дебриса» – никто ни в чем не заподозрит Дрифта здесь. 

Он уже все продумал. И вот он смотрит на множество… обрубков, вырезанных или даже вырванных частей корпусов, и пытается оценить, стоит ли новый корабль еще нескольких десятков смертей. Все они умерли не сейчас, и даже не по его вине, в отличие от тех, что наполнили золотыми кредитками его счет в «Траст Маджор». Но есть ли у смерти действительно срок давности? 

– Ну вот, ты допущен в святая святых, доволен? – ворчит Свиндл. 

Дрифт со щелчком снимает часть панели шлема и осторожно извлекает маленькую блестящую пластинку. Тонкая, изогнутая, с узором запаянных контактов и одним действующим подключением. У Свиндла вспыхивает оптика – он понимает, что это. 

Часть мозгового модуля. Идентификатор Скайсплита, единственное, что откроет ячейку… 

– Да ты тот еще!.. – восхищенно восклицает Свиндл, но не договаривает. По его лукавому взгляду и так все ясно. 

Они оба ставят на свой успех чужие смерти. У благородного рыцаря, которому даровали Великий меч в Круге Света, который столько рисковал собой на самоубийственных рекерских миссиях, в голове – кусок платы из чужого мозгового модуля. У беспринципного торговца – целая гора дезактивов, которые он продаст врагам всего кибертронского вида… 

– Вот ключ, – произносит Дрифт, протягивая его Свиндлу. – Не обмани меня. 

– Не рискну, – заверяет его Свиндл. – Ты не единственный автобот с грязными тайнами. Знал бы ты… Но если бы я продавал всех, со мной никто не вел бы дел, сам понимаешь. 

Дрифт пожимает его ладонь и прислушивается к себе. Чувствует ли он себя иначе теперь, когда заключил бесчестную сделку? Стал ли он… хуже? Испытывает ли вину перед собой? 

Или он одержим идеей полета настолько, что ему безразлична цена? 

Или он не сделал ничего, что потребовало бы… переступить через себя? Идентификатор убитого нейтрала пережил в близком контакте с его модулем и перестройку в Круге Света, и много тысяч лет среди автоботов… Пока Родимус не подтолкнул Дрифта действовать, он и не вспоминал о деньгах. Эта плата не жгла его голову, не терзала искру. 

Почему сейчас он должен лгать себе о том, кто он, кем он был – и чего хочет? 

  


***

Родимус вот, в отличие от Ультра Магнуса, не спрашивал, ни откуда деньги, ни как Дрифту удалось найти корабль практически тогда же, когда Матрица подарила им таинственную карту. Он загорелся идеей отыскать Рыцарей Кибертрона, и Дрифту ничего больше не потребовалось – только привести его на борт, показать «Потаенный свет», который сразу полюбился ему, и убедиться, что Родимус тоже чувствует себя здесь в своей тарелке. 

Проул, камера Оверлорда, ссоры с Бамблби, публичные выступления одно за одним, на которые Дрифт неустанно тратил свое красноречие, а оно все не заканчивалось… Им с самого начала было непросто, но Родимус вошел в роль лидера экспедиции легко, и ничто не могло его остановить. 

И уж тем более – ничто его не удивляло. И правда, что удивительного в том, что твои мечты исполняются, едва ты начинаешь мечтать? 

– Нам ничего не помешает! – он встает на мостике и распахивает объятия. Не Дрифту – всему кораблю. – Вот увидишь! 

Дрифт кивает. Сложностей ждать стоит, но он к ним готов. «Потаенный свет» – слишком большой корабль, чтобы они успели полностью обжить его и как следует изучить до старта. Родимусу не терпится лететь прямо сейчас, как можно быстрее, и никто его не переубедит. 

На корабле никого нет… кроме Оверлорда. Праул уже позаботился об установке камеры. Насколько эта тайна Праула – его готовность шантажировать собственных товарищей по знаку, – менее мерзкая, чем счет Скайсплита, на который столетиями капали шаниксы мертвецов? Дрифт старается не осуждать. У всего есть цена, и Праул тоже платит за свои интриги – все платят так или иначе. Поэтому Дрифт спокойно смотрел ему в оптику, когда они с Родимусом соглашались на его условия. 

Родимус побуянил и успокоился – очень быстро. 

Итак, они вдвоем, если не считать смертельно опасного пленника, но Дрифт не ощущает ни тревоги, ни пустоты вокруг, как будто одного Родимуса хватает, чтобы заполнить сколько угодно палуб звоном шагов и слов. Дрифт видит, каким этот корабль станет очень скоро, как будто жизнь кипит уже сейчас. У него богатая история, непростая, но как будто уже тесно переплетенная с новыми пассажирами. Притушив оптику, он прислушивается к призрачным звукам… 

– Спасибо. 

Дрифт вздрагивает и резко возвращается в реальность. Родимус стоит прямо перед ним, почти упирается шлемом в шлем. Даже оптику не сразу удается сфокусировать. 

– Я кажется не говорил, – ухмыляется Родимус. – Спасибо. За это вот все. 

– Это все – ты. 

– Ну, я тоже молодец, – весело соглашается Родимус. 

Он пытается подсечь Дрифта, чтобы повалить на палубу, но у него, конечно, не получается. Они возятся какое-то время, потом Дрифт опрокидывает Родимуса на погасший, мертвый пока терминал связи и впивается в улыбающиеся губы поцелуем. 

На спаррингах Дрифт тоже не поддается, и это чуть ли не единственное, чем Родимус безоговорочно доволен. 

«Быть кем хочешь» – значит быть мехом, способным устоять на ногах, даже когда настоящая огненная буря пытается атаковать тебя. 

«Быть кем хочешь» – значит любить огненную бурю. Открывать ей икру – и не бояться выгореть. 

Дрифт знает, что не выгорит. А Родимус – и подавно. 

  


***

– Давай, ты же в ярости! Ты ненавидишь меня, я же знаю! 

И снова он говорит о себе. Дрифт стоит, склонив голову, прислушиваясь к вибрациям, рождающимся в груди от слов Родимуса. 

– Ударь меня, ты же хочешь ударить! – бесится тот, мечется, его кулаки сжимаются в унисон выкрикам. – Наори, сделай что-нибудь! Хватит стоять столбом! 

Они обсудили все задолго до того, как Оверлорд и правда высвободился. Их легенда была продуманной и правдоподобной. Дрифт берет всю вину на себя – и уходит. 

Когда все это проходило стадию планирования, Родимус не спорил и не возмущался, уверенный, что все пройдет хорошо. Знающий, что хорошо никогда не бывает. То, что может пойти не так, идет не так. Они оба проходили это тысячи раз, оба были готовы, и… 

– Да будь ты честен хоть раз! – отчаяние кипит в нем, как и любая эмоция. Дрифт помнит себя таким же вспыльчивым, легким на грубость, и с трудом сдерживает улыбку, которая лишь еще сильнее разозлит Родимуса. – Почему ты всегда закрываешься?! Почему ты вечно… 

Возможно, он хотел бы обнять Родимуса. На прощание. Они последний раз наедине; узнав, кто повинен в присутствии Оверлорда на борту, Ультра Магнус не позволит ему и на шаг приблизиться к капитану. Но Родимус не дается, он – злой, колючий, пылкий. Кажется, он каюту сейчас разнесет. 

Все, что он выкрикивает, Дрифт не принимает всерьез. Родимус злится на себя. Родимус ненавидит себя. Дрифту его не утешить… не сейчас, по крайней мере. Прогорит. Пройдет. 

– Ты что, не можешь хотя бы открыто сказать мне, о чем думаешь?.. 

«Ты можешь быть кем захочешь». Его любимая фраза. Его вечная попытка докопаться до истины. 

Он – уже тот, кем хочет быть. Он не смог защитить корабль, но еще может защитить Родимуса, потому что хочет этого. Потому что выбрал это. Кажется, если бы он притворялся, Родимусу было бы проще, но он не может больше врать. 

Приходится поймать его в захват, чтобы он успокоился. Сцепить руки перед честплейтом, зафиксировать плечи. 

– Попробуй сказать, что делаешь это ради меня, и я тебя убью, – шипит Родимус. 

Он все знает. Ему не нравится быть кем-то, кого защищают. Не нравится признавать свое бессилие. Но он нуждается в поддержке, в том, чтобы ему напоминали об успехах, советовали правильные слова, вдохновляли… Он не представляет, каково ему будет без Дрифта… и поэтому бесится еще сильнее. 

Но он был таким всегда, а Дрифт знает его близко совсем недолго. Он переживет уход второго помощника вовсе не так тяжело, как ему сейчас кажется… и он знает это. 

Дрифт сплетает свои поля с его и ласково накрывает ладонью знак, под которым горит яростная, непримиримая искра. 

– Ты должен сделать заявление. 

– Ненавижу тебя! 

– Эй! Я купил этот корабль. Я хочу, чтобы он продолжал путь. Мне решать, верно? 

Ему приходится говорить глупости, чтобы хоть как-то смягчить диалог. Помогает не шибко. 

– Ненавижу тебя, – обмякает Родимус, повисает на руках. Вздрагивает. 

Дрифт не уверен, встретит ли когда-нибудь меха, который будет понимать так много – и при этом так глупо отнекиваться от фактов. 

Он привык встречать других, сближаться – и отпускать; жизнь постоянно выдирала его из одной среды и бросала в другую. Каждый мех, с которым его связывала судьба, был особенным… Гаскет, Турмоил, Винг, Спрингер и его рекеры… и Родимус. 

Ему легко уходить. Это Родимус тоже понимает. Дрифт давно отвык от твердой почвы под ногами, смирившись с тем, что судьба сама выбирает, чему случаться. А ему… ему за многое еще надо заплатить. Нет никакой несправедливости, и некого ненавидеть; виноват не Хромдом, упустивший Оверлорда, не Праул, подсадивший им опасного пассажира, не сам Дрифт, выстроивший недостаточно хорошую систему защиты. Просто – ему пора. 

– Правильный капитан всегда сохраняет хорошую мину при плохой игре, – говорит он. – Не жалей ни о чем. Ни о чем. Поднимайся и иди вперед. Это – то, чего я хочу. 

Они молчат. 

– Я напишу тебе… текст, – наконец он разжимает хватку. Родимус не остыл, но, по крайней мере, его больше не трясет. Отпуская его, Дрифт чувствует отдаляющееся тепло. 

Он будет тосковать. Родимус – не будет… и это хорошо. Это правильно. Дрифт полюбил его за это… 

– Нет, – отмахивается Родимус. – Я теперь сам. 


End file.
